


Sick Day

by FerrousKyra



Series: Yokoya Exports [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Gen, Kid Fic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: I promise I'll stop spamming the Kyoshi/Rangi tag soon.No I don't.Probably. Maybe.
Relationships: Koko & Kyoshi & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), jinpa & rangi
Series: Yokoya Exports [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149323
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Sick Day

Rangi's in the middle of directing a meeting when Jinpa's head pokes through the door.

"Ms. Sei'naka, could we have a word in private?"

She does well at hiding the panic from showing, but it can still be read from across the room by those who know Rangi well.

"Of course, Mr. Jongmu." She quickly turns to an employee. "Sokka, skip ahead to the new doodads."

Rangi barely has the patience to shut the door before harshly whispering "Is Kyoshi alright?" Usually her assistant doesn't bother with carrying messages in person.

"She's fine. She just wanted me to tell you that the school nurse called. Koko threw up during class. Kyoshi's already on her way to pick her up."

"... Thank you Jinpa."

Rangi pokes her head back into the room. "Ty Lee, please notify Suki that she's in charge until further notice."

She then pulls her phone out & calls Kyoshi while making her way to her office. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hi, love."

"Is Koko ok?"

"I'm still on my way, but Katara told me that it's most likely just a bug going around. It shouldn't be a big deal."

"Alright. Call me immediately after you pick her up. I left Suki in charge, so you can call whenever with updates too." Usually, she leaves her phone on silent during work; & seeing as most of Kyoshi's job seems to involve phone calls, it works out fine.

"I will. She'll be perfectly safe under my care."

Rangi can't help but make a concerned noise in the back of her throat.

"What was that for? I'll have you know that I was given private medical lessons from the most awarded general practitioner alive today."

"You mean my perpetually wine-drunk step-mother?"

"That is the same woman, yes." Before Rangi responds, Kyoshi informs her that she's arrived at the school & hangs up after saying goodbye.

**.oOo.**

When Rangi returns home, she's greeted with the sight of her wife gently cradling their child. Koko's face rests by her shoulder. The kid is loosely cocooned into several blankets, but Rangi can see her tiny fists holding onto her mother's shirt, too tight to be asleep. Kyoshi's hand is rubbing soothingly along her back. It nearly covers Koko's entire width.

Rangi gently sits down next to the pair & places her fingers at the girl's shoulder.

"Papa?"

"Hi, Koko." She says gently. "How are you felling?"

"Not good." She mumbles into Kyoshi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but Katara & Mama both say that you'll be better soon. & _I know_ you'll be better soon, so just be patient, alright?"

She nods, once again burying her face into her mother.

"Have you been drinking enough?"

Another nod.

Rangi looks to her wife for confirmation. She nods as well. (Kyoshi can't be trusted to take care of herself, but she's incredibly diligent when it comes to anyone else.)

"Are you hungry?" Rangi continues. "I brought home soup."

This time she shakes her head in the other direction "No more food. Tummy hurts"

"Ok." Kyoshi said she ate over the phone, so Rangi drops it without protest.

Rangi gets up to put the soup into the refrigerator. She notices an empty cup on the table & grabs that too.

While walking towards the kitchen, Kyoshi's voice gently rumbles across the room. "She's asking for you."

"I'll be right back, Koko."

When she returns with more water, Koko immediately thrusts an arm towards her. Rangi goes to pick her up, but the girl refuses to let go of Kyoshi with her other hand.

Rather than fight it, Rangi repositions herself into Kyoshi's lap, so they can both hold her. ~~~~

Koko falls asleep soon thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll stop spamming the Kyoshi/Rangi tag soon. ~~No I don't.~~ Probably. Maybe.


End file.
